Skipping Ahead
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: They didn't care how, but they just wanted to skip past all of this. Jack getting them stuck in the future had led them to being chased by Future Predator's and large flying insects, and now what happened to Becker? In the future with a closed anomaly meant they had little hope for survival - and little hope of seeing home again. But they had to try. 3.8 AU with Conby. Please R&R!
1. CH 1 - Missing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Primeval or its characters. I simply write FanFiction every now and then, then share it for fangirls/fanboys like me. No copyright intended. _

**A/N**: _This post is chapter one of a three-parter I have whipped up. Its my thirty-third story, and me believing three's are cursed in the one and only show _Primeval_, this story also is very ... cursed? I don't even know the right word for it.  
><em>_This chapter is fairly short, chapter two and three will be more lengthy. This one just gave it a start. This is a post for the new school year, so whoevers in school at this moment, I wish you good luck and wonderful grades.  
><em>_**To understand this AU - **It's an AU of 'what if in 3.8 when Becker comes and saves the day, they're surrounded by Predator's again and they can't make it through the anomaly'. So basically its an extended 3.8 where they get to stay in the future even longer. Fun right?_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Everyone dies.<p>

Yes, it always meant something different when Duncan used to say it. Connor'd get into watching a show and he'd tell him halfway through it "Everyone dies in the end", didn't matter if it was some light hearted comedy. He'd still say it. It was just a gag – just a false spoiler to ruin everything for someone, but nothing for a sensible human being to fall for.

But everyone dies.

That statement once actually made him _laugh_. Only because it wasn't a statement once, long time ago. It was just a joke then – now? Now it's real. His life consists of that very consistent fact. Life never seems to stop hurdling straight to his face, over and over and over again that _everyone_, no matter if you like it or not, _everyone_ always seems to die. The hardest part was this was reality, and that meant he couldn't skip ahead or rewind. His dad died, Tom died, Stephen died, Cutter died, people he works with daily _dies_, people he tries to protect _die_, and now… Now Becker. Becker is dead – just like all of them. Who knew Duncan was right?

Everyone dies – no big, right? 'Circle of life.' No. No one was ever going to shrug off a death like that, _not_ when he was around-

"Connor!"

Connor's head turned to face Abby. Grime stained her unblemished skin, blood swiped across her forehead and neck. Some blood had dried, cracking and itching off her skin; some was fresh, new wounds oozing out, dripping off for this hell of a world to absorb_. Their_ hell of a world.

He watched her expression, watching the agony settling deep within her eyes. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, and the mere fury in her face from the tears even being allowed to escape was screaming volumes.

His grip loosened.

What really struck him was the fear she was hiding. Abby was scared of _him_. Scared of what she was seeing – seeing the side of him he swore no one would see. The side that never even existed before this job – and what a job it was.

Connor dropped Jack to the ground. Jack Maitland gasped in a mass amount of air into his lungs, grappling his throat like it had been squeezed off from his shoulders. "You're…" he managed out through coughs and gasps. "…mad."

Connor glared down at the idiot. "Don't you _ever_ act as if someone's death was for the good of the cause. The good of _your_ cause. No one deserves to die." Connor hissed to him. Jack stared at him baffled, shaking his head.

"You-"

"_No one_." Connor, hands balled in fists, turned from Jack and cocked his gun – keeping watch for any Predators.

Danny was staying quiet, knowing Connor was not one to mess around with. He might be the nicest guy in the world, but Connor had seen his share of darkness. Enough to have his own hidden inside. He glanced at Abby, who didn't seem to be showing her brother any sympathy, despite her desperate acts of saving him from Connor's hand. She just stood there, staring at Connor in shock. Danny had to admit, it wasn't something he was expecting either.

They were stuck in the future because of the idiot Jack getting himself stuck, and the protective sister Abby having to come rescue him. And now… well now Becker's gone. He sacrificed himself for the team. They jumped out of that bus, they were surrounded by dozens of Future Predators, Becker came to save the day, Becker … well he's gone now, they somehow made their way out of that nightmare and as they're standing behind some random abandoned building Jack finds it appropriate to say that 'everyone dies' and it was 'the circle of life' over Becker. But what none of them were expecting, was the sweet and gentle Connor to snap and grab the idiot by the throat, causing a commotion from probably miles away.

Danny walked up beside Abby and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not goin' to ask me-?"

"If I cared much, I would ask, Jack." Danny gave him a scowl and looked back at Abby. "It's just his nerves gettin' the best of him, yeah? He'll recover, just like this brother of yours." Abby nodded, not saying anything. She just stood there with her arms crossed, stiff posture. He knew he wasn't gonna get much else from her.

Danny nodded, letting out a sigh, and walked up behind Connor with a random piece of scrap he found down this way (to use as a weapon). "Any movement?"

Connor glanced at Danny and then looked back down the dusty alley-way. "No, not that I can see."

"Hm." Danny said. "Good to know."

"Yup." Connor replied coldly.

"Oi, Mr. Broody Pants." Danny said irritated. Connor paused. He gingerly let his head turn towards Danny – Danny not looking like the happiest camper. "I get you're angry. I get that that pest over there needs to be taught a lesson. I get that you've got some wounds that are more internal than external that tend to be showing right now, eh? I get it." He stepped up closer to him, looking him straight in the eye. "But riskin' all our bloody lives over that one bratty comment is where I draw a line. Understood? You can just not give one care about Jack's life, or _your_ life, but I know for a solid fact that you care about Abby's. I like to think you care about mine, but that's just hopeful thinking on my part, I reckon. Stop being Mr. Broody Pants, and be a hero in one of those comic books you read a lot. I can be as cheesy as I like, 'cause I _know_ there's a hero in you. Why don't _you_ start actin' like it."

Connor was quiet. He used to get speeches like that from Cutter, he forgot how often, too. Cutter once said he had a tendency to forget a lot of things – like how to grow up and suck it up. He just needed a reminder. He gave Danny a nod, and Danny softly smiled at him.

"Good." He chuckled. "Sarah said inspirational speeches worked on you – wasn't so sure how'd that turn out, to be honest."

Connor glimpsed a smile. "You call that inspirational?"

"Oi," he said as a warning. Connor laughed before looking back down the alley, using the only gun they had left as protection. "How's it look to you?"

"In my personal opinion," Connor eyed Abby while speaking. She was talking to Jack. "Really, really bad."

"Oh," Danny sighed. "My favorite of opinions." He narrowed his brows. "How, exactly?"

Connor looked at the ammunition in the gun as he answered. "It's empty, for one."

"The gun?" Danny asked, worried.

Connor shook his head. "No, no, the alley."

"Connor, have I hit my head so hard that I forgot what 'bad' means? 'Cause last time I checked, an empty alley is _good. _Not _bad_. Those are still opposites, correct?"

Connor looked at him, sighing. "It's empty because they're planning an attack. Also," Connor handed out the gun handle for him to grasp, "we have 'bout three more shots."

Danny took the gun and cursed under his breath. "Whoever convinced me to take this job anyway, eh?"

"That'd be yourself. You were rather pushy."

Danny groaned. "I'm an idiot."

Connor scoffed. "Yeah, join the club."

"Is it a free membership?" Danny smirked.

"Depends on what you consider _free_." Connor laughed along.

Danny shook his head and looked ahead. "What do you think our friendly future mates got planned for us tourist? I'd love to see a great view of the Eiffel Tower."

"Their ways are similar to a Raptor. My guess is they're gathering in a herd, gaining numbers to attack. Probably sneak 'bout, search for the best route to us so we can't get out."

Danny sighed. "Do you ever feel like you're just living in some sort of movie?"

Connor arched a brow at Danny. "Sometimes, yeah."

"What movie?"

Connor smiled, glancing at Abby. "Pretty in Pink. What 'bout you?"

Danny furrowed his brows at him, shaking his head. "You are one weird bloke, you know it?" he twisted his neck to pop it before answering. "Jurassic Park."

Connor nodded, considering the similarities. "I can imagine that."

"Yeah, I reckon you should." He looked at Abby and Jack. "I'm thinking we should head out, before you start comparing us to the Breakfast Club or something."

"I haven't even seen-"

"I would recommend you didn't say something to make me disappointed, Connor."

Connor shut his mouth tight for a moment, before answering, "I've definitely seen the Breakfast Club – it's wonderful."

Danny contently smiled. "Just another thing we have in common, mate. Or … only thing. Maitland's, you ready to go hitchhiking?"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but there aren't any running cars." Jack said through a maiming cry to stand.

"Yes, I have noticed." Danny said with a smug expression. "No thanks to you."

Jack didn't even look offended, if anything the look that covered his face was an agreement. Danny looked over at Abby and she was still as quiet as a mouse – she wasn't looking sad or mad or anything, just very detached, and that was it. Before he even mentioned to Connor about the situation, it seemed he had already noticed – seeing he was heading over to her the moment Danny thought it necessary to confront. He winced when Abby jerked free from his grasp. Danny then patted Jack on the shoulder and shooed him ahead, taking a corner around, and leaving Connor and Abby to themselves for a short moment.

* * *

><p>Connor stared down at his hands, the fingerless gloves unraveling at the seams. His eyes turned up, staring back at Abby. She was avoiding all eye contact, which he knew exactly what that meant – she was beyond furious with him. Jack and Danny said something to each other, but he wasn't even paying attention at what they said. He headed straight for Abby, seeing as she grabbed her jacket that she had taken off from the heat.<p>

"Abs," he muttered to her. He placed a hand on her arm, and immediately Abby's reflexes jolted away from him. She looked up for but a second, and then turned away from him. "Abby,-" he tried to grab her hand, but she yanked it away from him as well, looking him in the eye now with a deep stare.

"Don't touch me, Connor."

"Abs, please listen to me-"

"You just-!" Abby breathed in deep, knowing she couldn't yell. "Just leave me _alone_."

Connor stood there, arms at his side. He let Abby start to pass grudgingly, but in the last few seconds he put up an arm, catching her in his grasp. "Abby," she stayed still, not moving an inch, nor would she look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

She laughed at that, as if it was some big joke. She looked up at him, shoved his arm out from her way, and said, "That's real interesting, Connor. Now tell it to somebody who cares." And she stormed off around the corner, leaving Connor to stand there by himself.

He let out a scoff like chuckle and a manic smile started to warp his lips 'till all his emotions boiled over. He let his body collapse against the wall, letting all his body weight lean up on the grungy bricks. A ragged inhale was the last thing he did before hearing a growl to his left – his whole body froze in fear. A big heap of hot breath engulfed his face, and Connor chortled.

"Fancy meeting you here, mate." He stood up straight. He turned.

Another growl was heard, but at only a short distance. Then it was gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm just sayin', mate. I could sue."<p>

Danny looked at Jack, brows narrowed. "Great idea. Let's tick off the ticking time bomb even more. You go right ahead. When he turns around that corner, give him the slip of paper with the words 'You've been served'. I'd love to see how swell that ends."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "I didn't mean _now_."

"Here's a tip. Stop looking at what you _going_ to do days from now, yeah? We're in the future, that's about as much as future planning any normal human being needs."

They both hushed, seeing Abby turn around the corner in a huff. When she reached them Danny glared at her.

"Abby." Danny said, irritated.

"Wha'?" she snapped.

"Where in god's name in Connor?"

She shrugged. "Being slow, I suppose."

Danny growled. "I don't even know how anybody at the ARC deals with you two…" he trailed off, going back for the alley-way. He paused. "Maitland's, _follow me_." They slowly made their way behind him, and finally Danny could continue to go where Connor was left. Before he got to his destination he heard a deep, gurgling growl – Danny sped around the corner as quickly as he could, but he was too late. He was crippled in horror, seeing the after effects. He cursed under his breath.

"Danny, there's no reason to waste your time on Con-" Abby found herself motionless as well. Being still was all she could do. She wasn't sure how to process this, how to react to this, how to… how to even … She had no words for anything, seeing the alley empty – only blood splattered on the bricks.

"Connor? I shouldn't waste on my time on _Connor_? Is that what you were saying, Abby?" Danny was fuming. "Well, he's _gone_! Are you happy now? Are you happy that your best friend is now _dead_ because _you_ left him for scraps?"

"Danny, I-…" She couldn't even argue. He was right. This was all her fault. Connor was …

Jack, behind the both of them, opened his mouth to speak, "Every-"

"_Don't_." Danny, his eyes dark, looked at Jack. "Don't you dare."

Silence submersed over the three survivors. There was nothing left to say. Abby shook her head furiously, tears prickling her eyes – she then suddenly gave a soft smile.

"He's probably just hiding somewhere, yeah? Bet it snuck up on him and he made a-"

Danny breathed in deep and laid a hand on Abby's shoulder. "Abby, I…" he sighed. "Connor's dead."

Abby whipped her head to see him, her face appalled. "No! No, no Danny we don't just give up like that- we have no proof-"

"Abs," Jack spoke up, gently. "Those monsters aren't likely to collect survivors."

Abby chocked on sobs, her vision now blurry from the tears. "No. It's Connor. It can't be."

"But he can, Abby-"

"He can't be for _me_, Danny. He… not just like that." A cry escaped her mouth. "I _need _him."

"Abby,-"

"Give me the gun." Abby put out her hand, waiting for him to follow her demands.

"And why would I do that?" Danny asked, watching her.

She looked up at him. "Because you are the optimist of the team now, and the optimist never gives up."

"You're gonna get us killed."

"Then leave me behind, Danny. I could-" she paused, repeating her previous words. "I could care less."

"Then you'd be getting yourself killed, and Jack and I killed separately."

Abby blinked. Her hand still out waiting, not retreating until it clasped that gun.

Danny groaned. "Fine. But if we look for Connor, then we also look for Becker. Becker being alive is still more likely than Connor – and that is because of evidence."

"As long as we get Connor, I'm good."

The gun clapped in Abby's hand.

"Don't make me regret handing that to you, Maitland."

"I can try." She cocked it and brushed past Danny, following where the blood seemed to trail off to. "Let's go." And she disappeared around the corner, Danny and Jack following close behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I should be posting the next chapter soonish. Hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**Reviews are like all Orange Chicken.**_

_**I love Orange Chicken. **_


	2. CH 2 - Surviving

_**A/N**__: Chapter two - longer(5,000 words! *first pump*) and posted soonish as promised! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Temple!"<p>

His surroundings were pitch black. His side throbbed at him, shooting sharp pains through his side.

"Temple..." He heard a grunt. Then a wheeze. "C'mon, Connor. Why don't you get up off that lazy rear of yours and make yourself useful."

He felt his legs, he felt his legs. Always good – that means he still had them. Suddenly his side registered again, spazzes of agonizing pain surging through him. He groaned.

"Yeah, you can groan all you like, Temple." Connor's eyes pried open, seeing a soul he never thought he'd see again. "Actually showing you'll live would be a nice change."

Becker, in the flesh, was sitting right next to him. Practically talking to himself, he might add. He had a large gash down his right forearm, his skin looking almost scorched black from all the dirt caked on him, and an expression of almost remorse.

"Here I thought you didn't care." Connor coughed, seeing Becker jolt to his aid he raised a hand. "I'm fine, mate. Just a scratch, yeah?"

Becker scoffed. "Not sure if you're trying to be modest, or you're just an idiot." Becker pulled out supplies from what looked like a first aid kit. "But that is much more than a bloody scratch."

He didn't want to see the wound. He wouldn't. "We all thought you dead." Connor coughed out a laugh. "Shoulda known better, I suppose."

Becker smiled. "If anything would be the death of me, it would be you and your trouble making, Temple. Not some rubbish creature."

Connor sniffed out a chortle. "Can I ask how we got here?"

"You can. But my answer would be the same as yours."

"That's pretty brilliant, ain't it? Lost and injured in a hell of a future." he glanced again at the kit Becker rummaged through. "Carry that with you on all your dates, eh mate?"

Becker's eyes cut up from the kit, looking at Connor in the eyes. "I found it. Here, curiously enough. I guessed it to be left from whoever once lived here."

"Bit shiny to be left behind, don't you reckon?"

Becker nodded. "I just tried not to think about it too hard. It was handy. And kept you alive, might I add."

Connor was quiet for a moment. "Did you kill the Predator who picked me up?"

"No."

Connor smiled. "That's not like you, Action Man."

"Didn't kill it because it dropped you off here." he zipped up the kit and sighed. "Just like it did me."

"I'm sorry, I must have future Predator slobber in me ear. It sounded like you just said it 'dropped me off'?"

"Your hearing is just fine."

"How is that ...?"

Becker shrugged. "I was sorta hoping you would tell me."

Connor inwardly moaned as he fixed himself up, forcing all his sore joints to settle in an upward position. "I feel like I got sat on by the TARDIS."

Becker raised a brow at him. "Well you look like you've been raised from the dead."

"That bad, eh?" Connor sighed. "Hilary," Becker glared at him as a response, "just think I should say thanks. You kept me from starring in the next futuristic zombie flicker. I owe you a lot more than me iPod, now."

"I never wanted your iPod, Connor." he cleared his throat. "I just did my job."

"Yeah, guess you did. Normal response would be 'anything for a friend' though, mate."

Becker smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it would be."

"You suppose we can break outta here, or are Future Predator's guarding the perimeter too?"

Becker smirked at his comment. "I really couldn't say. Didn't want to make any moves without knowing the situation and I thought you might know what these monsters were up to."

"Cutter knew more about these things than I did, and he hardly knew too much. I do recall him once sayin' they were smarter than they seemed to want blokes to know. He said their tactics actually reminded him of Raptors. They could be grabbin' us one by one, and then preparing for a feast? That'd be me best guess."

"Brilliant. So that means they're likely stalking the other three as we sit here."

Connor's eyes got big. "Sounds 'bout right, yeah."

"Don't worry Temple," Becker picked up his gun. "Abby can always manage taking care of herself. She'll be fine."

Connor nodded, gulping down the raw air. "Yeah... yeah. Right. They'll all be fine."

* * *

><p>Jack huffed, rubbing his ankle.<p>

"Jack! Hurry it up, yeah?"

He cut his eyes up, scowling towards his sister. Let's see her prance around with a broken ankle. He whimpered as he stood, trying anything to take the weight off his foot. With a limp he started to make his way to Danny and Abby, but before his swollen, pounding foot touched the ground he felt claws suddenly digging into his flesh. He tried to jerk it away, he struggled – and then all his weight was swept up in an unexpected rush. He felt the blood from his body flow to the top of his head as he saw the grounds to be his skies. He shook his head. What was he doing? Scream!

"_Help_!" he yelled out as loud as he could. "_Abby, hel-_!" his whole mass was swung up in the air. He remembered feeling the dry, stale air whisk through his hair right before he then felt a hard _thud_. His body felt crippled, lying on the cement of the future streets. He looked up, seeing sharp snarling teeth flash in his face. He heard a glugging growl, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>"You know, for all we know Sarah will never open that anomaly again. We might just be stuck here now." Danny commented.<p>

"Remember about being the optimist now?" Abby remarked.

"Yeah, thought about that. Thing is, I don't seem to remember ever learning 'bout it being passed down in team leader 101."

"Cutter was first," Abby turned to him. "Then Connor, now you. Temporary, of course."

"Really." Danny pursed his lips. "They really should brief the team leaders on things like these."

"Couldn't agree more." Abby started around a corner, but first looked back at Jack. "Jack! Hurry up, yeah?" And they kept walking.

"See what I wanna know, is how do you know who gets the duty of being the Mister or Miss sunshine and rainbows exactly?" he asked before he tripped some, looking back at a piece of metal lying sheeted with layers of dirt. He stared for a moment, seeing the metal through the place his foot hit – which caused the dirt to knock off and reveal its true material. He leaned in some, fixing to pick up the object, his arm stretched out-

"_Help!_"

Danny shot up, his head looking right at the corner they turned before leaving Jack to mope.

"_Abby, hel-!_"

Abby darted past Danny in an instant. She was a blur to him, his feet not moving from their stance. Danny knew it was too late. Connor had told him before he was checked off the grocery list that these things were smart – they seemed to be planning _how_ to kill them. One by one; breakfast, lunch, tea, and supper. They take whoever's vulnerable. Connor had a head injury from running from the ambush, though he wouldn't tell anyone but Danny, Jack had a limp – Danny gulped, and realizing he was on his own he walked out past the corner to see Abby panicking. He let out a deep breath, holding onto his side that was bleeding – A Future Predator scraped past him in an attempt of slashing at Abby's legs.

"Abby," Danny spoke up. Abby twisted to see him, her face in shock. "We need to hurry up the rescue mission. Now."

She scoffed. "Why do you even care, Danny?"

"Well, I reckon it be 'cause I'm next."

* * *

><p>Becker looked up and sighed. Leaning towards Connor he whispered, "Do you even have a clue what he's doing?"<p>

Connor looked up at Jack attempting to climb up high above the opening to the room they all sat in. Connor smirked, "Taking the watch dog job to a new level?"

Becker shook his head at the pun and rubbed his brow. "Try to take this seriously, why don't you Temple."

"I can take it all very seriously, thank you very much. Got tons of seriousness in me." He smiled again. "I just choose not to use it."

"I wouldn't have guessed." He looked back up at Jack. "This kid has just been thrown in, his ankle seriously injured, I'm not sure how he's even standing let alone walk – and he wakes up and decides to play monkey." He tied his last knot of their rope - made of random materials they gathered and ripped off their own clothes and gear - and looked back up at Jack. "Jackson, why do you choose to waste your time climbing the perimeter?"

Jack just scowled at Becker and then continued climbing.

Becker grumbled under his breath, and Connor cleared his throat. Becker looked up at Connor, and then looked back down at what he was doing.

Connor cleared his throat a second time, this time more obvious towards Becker. Becker looked up again. "You okay there Temple?"

Connor sighed. "Never mind that - I gotta tell ya mate, I don't think Jack's name is Jackson."

Becker narrowed his eyes. "What would his real name be then?"

Connor looked at him confused. "Err, Jack."

"Jackson is the name Jack." Becker said nonchalantly, starting to work on a new project.

"No, no I know that, but I think his legal name is just Jack, yeah?"

Becker looked at Connor irritated. "Next you're going to tell me Abby's name is just Abby."

Connor cleared his throat again. "Well..."

"Just finish your rope, Temple."

Connor sighed and did as he said, leaving it be. He went back to finishing up his rope and then they both heard Jack let out a cheer. Their heads jerked up and they saw Jack up on the ledge, looking rather comfortable.

Connor let out a chuckle. "Nice, mate!"

"You shouldn't mess around. The Predator will be back anytime."

"Exactly." Jack said with his voice very forthright. "Now I won't be torn in to little tiny pieces."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Too bad they can climb walls, eh?"

Becker nodded with a smirk. "I was told they were just like spiders."

Jack cursed under his breath and groaned. "I'm going to die. In the future. How does that even work? Talk about dying young, yet not young at all."

"You're still young, just other old you is buried somewhere in the ground, I suppose." Connor said very candid like.

Jack's brow scrunched together in thought. "But then if I died now, what happens to that body? Does it disappear? 'Cause technically I shouldn't even be there…"

Connor shrugged. "Paradox or no paradox, I don't know. Never been in the future before, have I?"

"Don't know. Have you?"

"Well, future-self likely has. But past-Connor, no, he hasn't."

"But for future-Connor that would be present, wouldn't it?"

"For all we know this is a hundred years from now, mate. Don't think I lived that long."

"Maybe going through anomalies for years alters your ability to age?"

Connor looked up at him with a peeved expression. "I age now, don't I?"

"Yeah but-"

"Could you two do me a favor and shut up?" Becker interjected, ready to punch something. "You're giving me a migraine with all this time-travel talk. Besides, it's irrelevant. Maitland, stay up there. You now get to catch the prey."

Jack looked appalled. "You've got to be bloody kidding! I'm not-"

"No arguing, Jackson. You're the one that decided to take the time and climb up there."

"My name is not Jackson! It's just _Jack_!" he yelled, very cross.

Becker looked at Connor, witnessing his smug smile.

"Told ya, mate." Connor said.

"Shut it, Temple." He tied the last knot of the rope Connor was slowly tying and stood up, dusting off his trousers. "It's time to survive. The ropes ready, now we wait."

"Wait to do what exactly?" Jack said, sitting up on the ledge angered.

"Well my guess is we're gonna catch ourselves a Predator, yeah?" Connor disputed.

Becker took in a deep, long breath. Looking at the both of them he nodded. "We better get ready. It'll be back any moment now."

* * *

><p>Sarah fidgeted with her thumbs while sitting down by her computer. She locked the anomaly – but should she unlock it? She did what they said. But Danny never said what to do if they didn't return. What if they were dead? She panicked at that thought. Should they send in a search team?<p>

She stared down at her snack, hating the sight of it now. She couldn't bear to eat another bite. Her stomach couldn't take it with all the nerves. Sarah sighed as she stood up, getting ready to pace.

"Ms. Page," Sarah paused. That wasn't a voice she could mistake. Lester was here. She was unsure of what to do, but all she could hear in her head was Danny's voice, telling her to be calm and act like nothing was the matter.

She twisted around to face him, giving him a great big smile. "Lester, how are you?" Okay. She was thinking her approach was a little too calm.

Lester eyeballed her and took a glance at the anomaly. "I see you have it sealed."

Sarah nodded. "Yup, not a word is coming out of this mouth."

Lester had his hands folded behind his back as he sighed and looked at her. "What disaster is it now?"

Sarah's eyes grew big. "I mean- I … That sounded-" She let out a large wisp of air. "I'm horrible at acting casual about this, aren't I?"

"Yes," Lester sighed. "I'm afraid you are. Let me guess, Dorthy and the Scarecrow decided to take an adventure in the wonderful world of Oz?"

"Well, Danny didn't really want to go, but he felt he had to. For Abby."

Lester looked confused. "I'm sorry, so Danny and Abby went through?"

"What? – Oh… Well…" Sarah fidgeted with her fingers again.

"Dr. Page, I would appreciate some honesty. From the entire team of idiots, I do say you are the only truly sensible one of the group."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Flattery isn't going to make me break more than I already have, James."

"You make a valid point." He gestured his hand for her to continue.

"Danny, Connor, Abby and Becker all went in after Jack."

Lester looked angry now. "Do they ever listen to me?" he shouted. "Or am I just bloody white noise?" Sarah said nothing. Lester sighed once more. "Who in god's name is Jack?"

"Jack is Abby's brother."

"I suppose it's best _not _to ask how he knew about the anomalies."

"Probably so."

"So, why is the anomaly locked then?" he questioned. Sarah was quiet again. "Ms. Page-"

"I'm sorry, I just rather to be fired than have Abby and Connor hate me for eternity, Lester. They told me to unlock it for a certain amount of time, if they didn't come through to relock it. I did."

"Wait, you did what exactly?"

"I locked it back."

"So, they've come back?"

Sarah hesitated. "…No."

"Ms. Page, are you trying to tell me that most of the ARC field team is locked in another era, nowhere to be seen or heard?"

Her arms fell to her side and she let out an exasperate breath of air. "Yes. And it's worse."

Lester, getting his phone out to call in another team, looked at her ready to shout "Go right ahead, give me another heart-attack."

Sarah growled to herself before finally saying, "The anomaly leads to the future… where there is, from my guess, future Predators."

Lester had no expression but pure conjecture. "Well, those have always been my favorite to shoot." He commented and walked away.

Sarah just inhaled, then with an exhale moaned. "What am I going to do?" she muttered to herself. She let herself panic some more, pacing back and forth while Lester talked on the phone – or more like yelled. She wouldn't be at peace until they were safe at home. She would do anything to get them back.

"All right Ms. Page," Lester came up beside her, "this whole dilemma will hopefully all soon be over – a team is head-" he stopped, staring behind her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked as she turned around. The anomaly - it was flickering. "No, no, no, no!" She ran to the computer and unlocked the anomaly, hoping now they'd be there. Hoping now they'd come through in the nick of time. "C'mon, Danny…" she murmured. Nothing. "_Hurry_!"

In a blink of an eye the anomaly was gone. Sarah stood there in utter disbelief, hearing nothing of what Lester bickered in her ear about. They were gone.

"They'll find a way back." She said, interrupting whatever he was ranting on about. "They'll find another anomaly. Or they'll wait for this one to open back up."

"I fear that will likely take years, Ms. Page." Lester said, rather solemn.

"It or another one could always reopen in a weeks time."

Lester looked at her and shook his head. "I find that very hard to believe."

Sarah looked at him, smiled, and shrugged, "I didn't tell you you had to believe it."

* * *

><p>Abby and Danny couldn't believe their eyes. The anomaly wasn't there. It was the same location, they knew it was, but it was gone – nowhere to be seen.<p>

"It must've closed …" Danny mumbled. He turned his head to look at Abby, and he witnessed tears running from her eyes down to her chin. "Abby, we'll be fine, yeah? We always find ways out of these kinds of messes. We'll be fine."

Abby looked at him with a glare. "I regret making you the optimist."

Danny laughed a little. "Why?"

"'Cause I now remember why Connor irritated me so blasted much."

Danny chuckled a bit and nodded. "It'll reopen."

"Yeah, in about twenty years. By that time we'll all be dead."

"Or we've vanquished all the Predator's and have rule over this ruined city."

Abby looked at him with a smirk. "What would we eat?"

"Future Predator."

She sighed. "What would we drink?"

"Our own sweat."

She wagged her head and flopped on the ground. "Thank god you just didn't finish that with 'blood'."

"I'm not some vampire, am I?" He smiled at her, but she just looked up at him with hopeless eyes. "Well you're not giving up yet, so that look is pointless."

"Danny, if Connor and Jack aren't dead, how on earth are we to get home? Besides, there's no way the Predator's kept them alive this long. It's over."

"I beg to differ, my dear Abby." Danny squatted down, looking her straight in the eye. "It's not over 'till the fat lady sings." She rolled her eyes. "And I reckon there ain't any fat ladies 'round, since we're in an era without nourishment. So I say we got time to spare, eh?"

"Danny-"

"Abby, would Connor give up? If it was you?"

She looked at him, seeing the genuine trust _he_ had in _her_. The genuine trust he had in making it through this. She knew he was right; Connor wouldn't give up even if _he_ knew she _was_ dead. She couldn't give up either. "No." she finally replied.

"Then why're you sittin' on the ground for?"

She smiled up at him. "What should we do now?"

"That's more like it!" he put out a hand to help her up, and then as she stood he rubbed his hands together, thinking up a plan. "See, how I see it is they want me, yeah?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah…?"

"And _we_ want what _they_ have, yeah?"

Abby paused. "…Yeah…"

"Ah, catching on yet?" he gave her his signature grin.

Abby crossed her arms in refusal. "Not gonna happen, Danny."

* * *

><p>Jack sat on the ledge with a growl. Straightening out the rope he held in his hand he twirled it around, swinging it left and right and in circular motions. "What am I supposed to do with this thing again?"<p>

Becker growled this time. His grip on his gun tightened, and as he cocked it he replied, "You are supposed to keep it looped so you can throw it around the Predator's throat."

Jack grieved, slumping his shoulders. "You have literally the worst plan."

"Connor will be doing the same." Becker responded in annoyance.

"Still the worst." Jack stated. Becker was silent, refraining from saying anything he would regret. "Oi, I just realized, didn't you die?"

Becker looked up at Jack, his brow furrowed, eyes hard. But he wasn't furious like he usually would be, but if anything humored from his stupidity. "Yeah, I died so Abby could save your rear end. _Twice_. Sorta regretting that now."

Jack looked offended. "Thanks a lot. Here I am risking my life for your doomed plan and you'd rather me dead?"

Becker massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Connor, your turn."

"He just means you're rather pestering, Jack, and we'd like you to shut up." Connor said. Jack grumbled and grunted and sat quiet again. "Thanks, mate."

"Ya know, you could be-"

"Shh!" Becker put up his finger for silence. He listened through the wall. "It's coming! Get in place."

They all they got in their positions and stood in silence. "Becker," Connor whispered.

"Not right now, Connor." Becker hissed back.

"Becker, listen to me!" Becker looked at him. "They always come back with someone."

"I know, Connor. I'm not gonna shoot Abby."

"You know there's that Danny guy, too." Jack piped in.

Becker shrugged. "He's okay."

Connor and he silently laughed together. Jack said something about them being idiots, and then everything grew eerily quiet. Not a sound was heard, the air around them was still, and the sound of each other's nervous breathing was louder than anything else.

Then the creature approached. They could hear the sound of his gurgling, wheezing inhales louder than any of their own. Its loud, heavy steps stomped its way through the dehydrated ground until it made its way to the entrance. It stiffened, sniffing the air, and then it took a step ahead. And another. Its snout peeked through the entrance, sniffing the air again, and as the temple of the creature came into view Jack and Connor readied for attack. The creature clicked its tongue, and as its sound turned into a screech – suddenly the whole mass of the creature fell forward, the echoing bang of a gun behind it.

Connor, Jack, and Becker stood(and sat) in confusion and awe. Becker stepped closer to it, seeing it dead. Turning his head he looked out, seeing Abby standing with a gun raised high in the air, her stance not changed from when she shot it down.

She let out a strong breath and blinked. "Becker? HA!" she grinned. Becker was still in shock but walked to her.

"Uhh," Jack and Connor both heard from under the Predator. "Little help?"

"Think the corps is talking." Jack commented as he jumped down and walked out of the shelter. Connor walked over to the dead Predator and shoved it over to its back, seeing Danny curled up in a ball under it.

"Danny?"

Danny peeked up, seeing Connor staring down confused. "Connor!"

Connor helped him up, and then smiled. "Glad to see you alive, mate."

Danny clapped his shoulder and laughed. "Have to say the same about you! Did I hear Becker?"

"Yeah, yeah! The Predators have been bringing us all in here… though I guess you put that together…" he said looking down at the creature.

"Where's Abby?" Danny asked. Connor gestured outside the shelter, seeing Becker checking his gun and Abby hugging her brother. "Ah. Well go on."

"Wha'?" Connor's brow furrowed.

"Go have your little reunion so we can get out of this nest before the Predators return."

Connor scoffed. "I don't think she really wants to see me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Danny pulled on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get outta here at least."

The moment they walked out into the light Abby's head perked up, looking straight at Connor. "Connor?" she muttered to herself. "Connor!"

Connor paused, looking at her odd. "Abby…?" he then looked at Danny. "Is this the part where she comes at me and slaps me?"

Before Danny could reply, Connor was taken aback with Abby throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him too tight for him to even breathe. "Uhhh, Abs, everything all right?"

"I thought you were dead, you idiot." She whispered to him. "But yeah. Everything's fine now."

"Thought you didn't care," he whispered back to her.

She let out a chuckle from her nose. "Don't make me slap you."

Danny stepped back from them and felt his pocket, making sure it wasn't broken. He pulled out a metal and glass object, it shined and glimmered in his hand. The little hand held he picked up from the ground when Jack was taken flickered on, putting him back a moment. "Oi, Connor," he looked over and saw Connor and Abby talking very intensely.

"Connor, I was just mad,"

"Well yeah, I know that Abs but-"

"Connor." Danny interrupted.

Connor looked at Danny irritated. "Yup?"

"Know what this is?" he showed him the device.

Connor stared at the device for a minute and shrugged. Its power was slowly fading on, lighting up holograms and random numbers – codes scrolling past the glass screen in just seconds. "No, don't think so… Classier than you'd expect, innit?" he said with a slight laugh as Danny handed it over, letting Connor examine it.

"What is that?" Abby asked, curious.

Connor grinned. "Not from the future, am I?"

"So this is from the future?" Abby crossed her arms and glared at Danny. "Where'd you find it?"

Danny shrugged. "The dirt."

"Oh, that's specific." Abby rolled her eyes at him and took a peek at the device in Connor's hand. "What's it do?"

"That's impossible though… isn't it?" Connor said aloud, though to himself.

"Connor, what is it?" Abby inquired, searching his face for any sign of this being good or bad.

Connor looked up at Danny and Abby, a confused expression of enthusiasm and dismay. "This device, if I'm right – I could be terribly wrong, which could lead into disaster or maybe not anything at all, there's no telling, is there? – But I really don't feel like I'm wrong, do I? It seems impossible but all the facts point to the obvious!"

Danny and Abby stared at him. Abby spoke. "Well? Are you going to tell us?" she said rather patiently for her choice of words.

"Oh, yeah, course, yeah…" Connor ran his hands through his short hair – still expecting for it to be long like it once was. "Abs, Danny, this device can create an anomaly for wherever we like to go."

Danny and Abby were still, as if two statues standing in front of Connor, then Danny broke into a loud exclamation of joy. Next thing Connor knew Abby was hugging him again, and Danny was practically dancing around like a mad man. It had been a weird day.

"Didn't know you two cared about my progress in research so much…?" he said addled.

"Oh, Connor, you didn't know!" Abby pulled away from him, teary in the eyes. "The anomaly. It closed – but now!" she laughed in relief. "Now we can go home."

Connor brows scrunched together in distress. "Wait, are you…?" he shook his head, tousling his hair again. He took a stance of serious thought and alarm. "… We're stuck here?"

* * *

><p>Becker and Jack stood beside each other, watching the three others like they were a show to be entertained with. Becker shook his head and looked back down at his gun and groaned.<p>

"Somethin' the matter?" Jack asked, arms crossed.

Becker scoffed. "We have two guns with little ammunition and we're being stalked by Future Predators." He tucked the hand gun in his belt and looked at Jack very tetchy like. "What do you think?"

"Suppose you think it's my fault, don't you?" Jack retorted.

"No, I don't." Becker responded very coolly. "I know it is."

Jack scoffed. "Thanks for that."

"Maitland," Becker said to him, staring him down. "Tell me how you manage to take no blame in a situation that you caused."

"I didn't get us stuck here, now did I?"

Becker raised a brow. "Who drove the car through the anomaly?"

"The guy who had gigantic bugs chasing him through the glowing orb… thing."

He laughed in astonishment. "Who stole his own sister's anomaly device and tracked down the anomaly?"

Jack looked at him perturbed. "Whose sister lied to him about her job?"

"She was doing her job."

"Blood overrules work."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed. "And that's exactly why she kept it from you. She was trying to protect you from getting to this exact place. Guess you don't trust your sister enough to let her do what's best for you."

Jack was speechless for the first time in a while. He then shrugged. "No, guess I don't."

Becker looked at him for a moment longer, then everything was quiet. Too quiet. Becker felt uneasy, feeling the air so stiff it was hard to breathe, but there was something else wrong about it. Something else was off.

Becker witnessed as Danny walked up beside him, saying something that was muffled in his ear, and the eerie silence surrounding them starting to prove his suspicions. He raised his gun, aiming it out ahead of him, and then there they were. Predators. "_Temple_! _Maitland_! Get out of there!"

Danny whirled around at the instant Becker wailed out – his legs braced, seeing a swarm of Future Predators attempting to encircle Connor and Abby. There was nothing he could do. Suddenly he panicked, looking everywhere he could for Becker's other gun - he fell to the ground in a search.

Becker raised Abby's handgun – two bullets left, he could make that work. His finger steadied on the trigger, his feet speeding across the loose dirt. He watched as Abby and Connor were blocked off, a Predator preventing them from getting away. Becker eyed through the gun, targeting his mark – _BANG_. One Predator fell to the ground.

"Watch it, mate!" Connor hollered back at him. He looked to see the Predator right at Connor and Abby's feet.

"Move it, Temple!" Becker yelled, still charging for them. Connor took Abby's hand and they made a run for it, but not for long before another Predator came behind them. This one grabbed Connor by the ankle, dragging him through the layers of grime on the earth's ground.

"_Connor_!" Abby screeched. Becker finally made it to them, coming to her side and shooting the gun, planting a bullet straight through the creature's brainpan. The Future Predator toppled to the dried up soil, causing a billow of dust that enveloped around them. "Connor," Abby coursed to Connor's side, helping him to his feet again. "You okay?" she clutched his shoulders, observing his scratched up features.

"M'fine, Abby, m'fine." He insisted, struggling to stand up. "Don't worry 'bout me."

"You can hardly stand-"

"Maitland, Temple, we need to move." Becker reminded them.

Abby nodded, putting her arm under his to help him limp their way to safety. Connor grunted once more as they stood beside Becker, seeing him benumbed in terror. Connor and Abby then heard the sound of a Predator breathing behind them – its gurgling and howling noises like nails on a chalk board to their ears. "Becker…" she said.

"Shh," he hissed. "I'm out of bullets."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked this chapter - the next chapter is the final one. Yaaay Connor and Becker and Conby and-! I should probably just let you go review and leave my Author Notes to a minimum, eh?<br>_**

**_Thanks for reading! I'll try to post the final chapter soonish as well. _**


	3. CH 3 - Dying

_**A/N**: Sorry for taking forever on updating! Been really busy, plus I won't deny, I was waiting for some extra reviews. Reviews motivate me, y'all. They motivate everyone. I encourage you to Review all stories you want updated. Just for future reference. _

_Final chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that Day<em>

The woman watched as the disaster unfolded in front of her. The Predators were hungry, enraged, and now chasing down her favorite little 'foes' one by one. It was too bad Nick wasn't here to go through this anomaly with her.

"We need to go," the man said to her, dragging her by the arm. She jerked from his grasp and glared. "Do it." He demanded.

Eve took the device and pressed a few buttons, bringing a result of a glowing anomaly in front of them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the men were in awe. Eve smirked. The men were in too much of a trance by the anomaly in front of them to notice the mysterious woman named Eve at their backs, "By the by, you don't mind skipping ahead just a little, do you?" Just then she pushed them through. There was a quick yelp followed by hand taking Eve by the arm and taking her through with them.

The glass device fell to the ground, being enveloped in dirt. The anomaly sealed shut.

* * *

><p>Danny was still looking. He couldn't find it anywhere - it had to be close by... He knew how many bullets were left in that gun, Connor told him himself. There were three - and Abby used one. He had to find Becker's gun.<p>

The second shot of the gun was taken, the exact gun held in Becker's grasp this very moment. Danny winced, throwing his hands on the ground in fury. _"Where is it_?"He shouted.

Suddenly he heard a cock of a gun beside him. He turned, sitting in the dirt, to see Jack holding the weapon Danny had been searching for. Jack stared out to where Becker, Connor, and Abby were. Danny stood up, whipping around to see what Jack's eyes were witnessing, the puff of dirt around them settling to the ground.

"Jack, shoot." He said more calm and casual, expecting Jack to understand the urgency.

Jack was trembling but he held up the gun, positioning, aiming – then nothing.

"Go ahead, Jack." Silence. Danny's head turned to Jack, seeing him motionless. "Jack, shoot the bloody gun!" Nothing. Danny looked out again, seeing as the Predator standing in front of the three teammates reached for Abby, where injured Connor stepped in front. Then in but an instant Becker grabbed the Predator from the leg and delivered it ground-ward to the soil. The creature let Connor loose, Connor squirming his way out of the brawl to come to Abby's side. Becker punched the Predator in the snout a last time and it grappled back down.

"Connor, Abby, go!" Danny heard Becker yell. Then Danny gulped. The Predator stood back up, much angrier than before. Its hand gravitated for Becker…

"Jack," he started for Jack since he just stood there paralyzed, "_shoot the gun_!"

Jack then abruptly pulled the trigger, exerting him to collapse from the power of the weapon. The bullet shot through the air and grazed past Abby and Connor, finally making it to the creature's skull. The blast nailed right between the eyes of the Future Predator, its massive weight swaying back and forth before ultimately dropping to the bottom – Becker going down with it.

"... Did... Did I do it?" Jack asked, pulling himself up. Danny said nothing as he watched Abby and Connor go to help Becker out from the dirt. The silence and lack of motion from Abby and Connor made Danny look away, grasping the weapon that Jack held in his hand and seizing it from his hold. He looked at the ammunition - nothing. That third bullet was their last.

"Danny, mate, is he okay?" Jack said with deep concern as he tried to stand.

Danny looked at him, their eyes meeting. The look in Danny eyes struck panic through Jack. He jerked up from the solid ground and his eyes searched, struggling to see anything. He squinted through the dust from the earth that had floated back up in through the air, until finally he caught a glimpse of Connor and Abby standing still.

"Where is he?"

"We need to get out of here," Danny told him.

"Danny," Jack took him by the arm and looked at him right nail in the eyes.

Danny couldn't lie to him any longer. He let out a deep breath and said, "He's gone, mate."

Jack's head shook in denial. "How would you know anyway?"

Danny looked back out at Connor and Abby, Abby crying and Connor trying to get her to safety with his newly ankle injured making it all the more difficult. Danny forgot about Jack for a moment as he ran out to aid Connor's efforts. "Abby, we need to get out of here, _now_." Danny said to her, Abby refusing to leave Becker's side.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down. "Danny, he's… he's…"

Danny sighed. "I know, Abby. But if we don't leave now, we'll be dead too. That's not what he would've wanted, is it?"

"Wait on a second," Connor paused, staring Becker's way. Danny and Abby looked that way as well, then suddenly they saw it too.

"Is he…?" Danny said astonished. Connor didn't make a response; he ran as fast as he could despite the limp, coming to Becker's side. He looked down at the solider, seeing his chest rising and falling, and slowly his eyelids pried open.

Connor laughed on account of this whole farce. "Nothing kills you, does it Hilary?"

"Connor," Becker coughed out.

"Yeah mate?"

Becker pulled the geek down so Connor could hear him. "Get them out of here and to safety." He groaned in pain, his whole torso seizing up. "That's an order."

"Yeah, course, course." Connor started to help him up off the ground.

"I didn't mean me, Temple." Becker argued, though no strength to resist. At that moment of Connor struggling to help up the heavy load he found Danny and Abby alongside to help Becker to his feet.

"Not in the business of leaving teammates behind, now are we?" Danny commented. Becker growled. As they made their way to Jack they all realized they were going much slower than desired, and much to their expectations they heard the well acquainted sound of the Predator's call behind them. Their heads cranked back, seeing the creatures prepare themselves for an attack, when the Predator's paused.

"I'd love to think they're scared of us now," Connor said with a scoff.

"Why aren't they moving…?" Abby asked. Panic was hardly even a reaction by now – now she just accepted the bizarre and stressful.

"Them, I would reckon." Danny said, pointing up. Connor and Abby looked up in the sky to see a swarm of future bugs buzzing their way to the scene. The buzzing of the wings was now heard in the four teammate's ears – which meant the Predators were even more sensitive to the sound. The Future Predator's squirmed, shrieked, and ran the opposite way from the site of the mass amount of insects.

"Sarah would just love this," Danny said with a smirk.

"Danny," Becker said with a glare. "Move it."

"Right," Danny shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. He scanned the area and saw another abandoned building ahead. "See that building?" he pointed. Abby, Connor, and now including Jack all turned and looked – though Becker made no attempt to look himself. "We're going to make a run for it on three." Danny instructed.

They all nodded in agreement. Abby, since Connor was now injured multiple times over, took Becker's other side and they held on to him, ready to run and drag him along.

"One," Danny started. They all readied themselves. "Two…" he looked up at the bugs, making their way to them much faster than he anticipated. He breathed in deep. "Three!"

They ran as fast as they could with all their energy and health drained out of them. Danny and Abby practically dragged Becker the whole way, with Connor and Jack lagging behind from their own injuries they felt like they were all slugging to safety. Danny and Abby made it to the door with Becker for them to head back and help Connor and Jack. Abby came to Connor's side, and Danny to Jack's, practically lifting and carrying him to make things go faster. The sun blazed down on them, causing them to want to just stop and dig for some water buried deep in the ground. The buzzing got louder, and louder, and louder.

"In here!" they finally reached the building, dragging Jack and Connor in. The light around them was blocked by the insects in the sky, causing an eerie effect of night. Danny sending the two in one by one, he looked up at the sky of wings and sneered.

"Danny, close the door!" Abby hollered.

The door sealed shut – and all lights went out.

* * *

><p>He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, ready to get this day over with. "Are you certain?" Lester asked the guy at the ADD.<p>

"I'm afraid so. Unless it's decided to stop working at the most horrible time, and left no indication or any problems to begin with, there's no way an anomaly has opened."

Lester sighed. "All right. Thank you…?"

The guy's solemn expression changed to wide eyes, answering, "Peter, sir. Myself and Michael work with Connor in the tech side of things."

Lester raised a brow. "Michael?"

"Well, most people know him as Mike?"

Lester nodded. "Ah yes, Mike and Pete. The two hooligans who caused the coffee pot to what I understood, 'burst in billions of pieces and scold every person in a ten feet range'?"

Peter cleared his throat out of awkwardness and rustled his hair, nervously fidgeting. "Yeah, that was an accident sir, I swear. It was a bet. I was convinced that bloody pot wouldn't explode and-" Lester walked away from the IT guy, who apparently learned lessons on how to be a horrible employee from Connor Temple, and he approached Sarah. In words she denied how worried she was, but her face went against her words – showing great distress.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." Lester told her.

Sarah's brow furrowed. "It doesn't make any sense. The ADD went off."

"That IT hooligan told me it was a false alarm – the machine picked up strong magnetic forces or whatever the blasted anomalies are made out of. He's mapped out all of the earth's grounds – there's nothing."

"Nothing should possibly be giving off the same traces of signal that an anomaly does. Connor made that ADD specifically for anomalies only; nothing else would cause any type of false alarm." She shook her head, arms crossed across her chest in frustration. "Something isn't right. Maybe if he-"

"Ms. Page, there is nowhere else for an anomaly to open on earth. I would advise to leave it be."

"That's it!" she said with a smile. "The anomaly, perhaps it's _not_ on earth?"

Lester looked at her with a blank expression. After blinking once or twice he sighed and walked away, leaving her to her frantic thoughts and absurd ideas.

Sarah walked up beside Peter, seeing the ADD, and huffed. "Pete,"

Peter turned his chair around and looked at her with a teasing grin. "How can I be of service, the lovely Ms. Page?"

She smirked at him. "Would you happen to know the range the ADD can reach for picking up any signal?"

"It picks up all anomalies." He assured.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, so, is there no limit for it?"

He shrugged. "The limit would be where the earth stops and space begins, I suppose."

"Right." Sarah sighed, starting to walk away. "Right."

"If this is about the false alarm," Peter spoke up. Sarah turned back to him. "I agree with you. A false alarm seems to be impossible. Connor, though I hate to admit it on a regular basis, is a genius – especially when it comes to the ADD and anomalies. It wouldn't be telling us there was an anomaly, less there was one."

Sarah lit up, coming closer to the ADD panel. "What do you think it was then?"

Peter scrunched his brows together in consideration. "I… Well, the only explanation my mind has been able to consider in sorts is a conspiracy."

"Pete, our job is a conspiracy."

He laughed and nodded. "The only way the ADD sent out an alarm, but can't locate one, would be if one opened but someone closed it right after going through – _or _someone disguised it right after."

"Closing an anomaly willingly is impossible, from what I know. Do you know of technology that can hide anomalies?"

"From the years I have worked here I can tell you I thought everything here could never exist, 'till I was introduced to them. Seeing what's here, I could probably put together something to hide one, if I wished. And that's just from the IT guy." He looked at how stern she was, and he decided to speak up again. "Don't tell Lester I said that though. Last thing I need is to be fired 'cause the IT guy is planning some world domination plot, isn't it?" he said in a whisper to her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Should I be worried about some world domination happening any time soon, Peter?"

"Oh no," he smirked. "Not _soon_. Takes a while to work out the bugs."

"Oh right, right of course. Fancy a partner in this plot?"

He raised a brow. "Well, Ms. Page! I would be honored to have you at my side in that time of great stress."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Pete."

"-But I'm afraid I already told Emma she could."

Sarah shook her head and went back to the topic at hand – staring at the ADD screen she said, "Peter, you're right. But by what you say, that really means anything impossible could be possible. Even closing an anomaly on your own time. And I know of someone who, if anybody but Connor, would have something like that."

Peter looked curious, but said nothing. He just nodded, staying out of her business. He then watched as Sarah walked back to Lester's office, walking in without even a knock, and he turned back to the ADD panel and sighed. He just hoped Connor and the team made it back alive.

"Please, please," Lester said to Sarah, sitting at his desk. "Just come right in. I'm not working or anything – that's only what people who like to get paid and do what they're told do."

"James, what if that false alarm _was_ an anomaly – and it was Helen. What would you do?"

"What are you raving on about now Dr. Page?"

"It won't hurt to answer a simple question." She said stubbornly.

Lester, seeing he wasn't getting rid of her, answered. "Well, I suppose I would do nothing, since the ADD hasn't a clue where it would've been." Sarah sat down at the chair in front of his desk, thinking. "Ms. Page, is there any reason for you to be in here but for your amusement? I'm reasonably busy and-"

"With what? Hiring a brand new ARC team?" Sarah clapped her hands on the desk and looked him in the eyes. "Do you _really_ think you can replace them? Do you really think you can find another reptile specialist who's more open to treating dinosaurs and leaping through anomalies – portals to the bloody prehistoric eras, than Abby Maitland? Or another computer genius who can build anything with the right tech, and happens to know _everything_ about dinosaurs, _and _would do anything to save his team? Or another solider more devoted to his team? A solider more willing to help, survive, and risk his life over and over for the insane small bunch of dinosaur lovers he was put in charge of? Do you really think you can find another team leader madder and braver than Danny Quinn? A team leader that broke into the ARC and followed us anywhere we went countless times," Sarah laughed, "just to help? No. You can't. I – me? I've always been replaceable, Lester. But the team that's trapped in the awful, flesh eating future will never, _ever _be. So don't waste your time, because if we can't get them back, we might as well hire someone mad enough to _be_ from the future and have Pete and Mike run it all." Sarah collapsed back into the chair, holding back all the tears that flowed behind her eyes.

"No," Lester replied shortly. "I do not, Ms. Page. I never did think I could. But if you can't tell, we are out of options." He laughed out of irony. "We might as well make a team out of you, Michael, and Peter King – because there is no one else to make a bloody team out of." He looked down at his computer and went back to work, finishing with saying, "They are gone."

Suddenly a realization overcame Sarah and she leaped up from her chair. "But what if they're _not_!" she grinned and ran out of his glass office, making her way to the ADD.

"Peter," she said to get his attention.

Peter jerked his head her direction and smiled. "Sarah,"

"Peter, I need you to keep an eye on that ADD at all times, understood?" she commanded.

"Yeah, course. Can I leave to get a snack though?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not a chance."

He frowned. "What if I need to use the little boy's room?"

"Hold it." He looked at her with an arched brow. "Or have Emma or Michael watch over it, I don't care. There just needs to be an eye on it at all times."

Peter nodded, even more curious than before. "Can I ask why?"

"It's…." she tucked her thumbs into her front pockets of her trousers. "Just watch it, okay? Anything weird happens, let me know."

"Roger that." He confirmed. "What if something normal for us but weird for normal standards happens?"

Sarah's expression fell. Peter was always like this, pushing her buttons. "Pete."

He chuckled some. "Just trying to brighten that nonexistent smile, Dr. Page."

She smiled at him just to make him happy. "You must've never learned about hugs and flowers."

"Nope," he smiled back. "Never even heard of it."

Sarah wagged her head at him and walked away, more determined than ever. They were coming back, she knew it, and now she just had to wait for the sign that they were. Even if it meant it took years to do so.

* * *

><p>"Ah ha!" Connor exclaimed, and the building that was engrossed in darkness was brightened for everyone to see just enough to carry-on. Connor zipped up the back-pack of supplies and sat beside Abby, showing her the device Danny found.<p>

"Abs," he said with a grin. "I think if I just put in a date here then-"

"Conn?" she said, incredibly close to him.

Connor, realizing her closeness, attempted to scoot over a bit as he said, "Yeah?" and then he almost fell off the bench they were propped up on. Scooting back up put him right back to where he was.

"I can fix all of this, ya know. Future stuff. " He said out of nervousness. "Look here, if you just-"

"Connor," she chuckled. "Shut up." And she leaned in just a tad bit more, not leaving any gap between them as she gently kissed him.

Danny looked over at the pair and smiled.

"Ya know," Jack said to Danny through a hard exhale, "I could've done it meself. Getting to this building."

Danny looked at Jack with a deep-set glare. "Sorry, didn't mean to be a bother."

Jack nodded. "Nah, I'm sorry." Danny looked utterly surprised. "After everything I've done I didn't deserve to even be let in this building. Just … thanks." Jack then backed off and plopped beside Becker, seeing the solider in serious pain.

"Mate," he said quietly to him, seeing where Becker held his hand. Under his fingers was a wound near his heart that continually bled, and Becker winced – showing clear pain and depletion. "You're bleeding out a lot. We should get something for you-"

Becker grabbed his arm before he did anything else. "I'm fine. Leave it."

"I'm no expert, Becker, but I can tell when someone's bleeding to death."

Becker unsteadily nodded. "Yes, I know." He coughed out, Jack noticing blood splattering out on the dirt. All because of him. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"You don't know that. You'll be fine, yeah? Just let me get Abby-"

"Maitland," he gripped a hold of Jack's shirt. Then with his other hand he moved his arm to show the wound. "It went straight through."

"What did?"

Becker coughed again. "The Predator's claw. It had a hold of me, and when you shot it its reflex kicked in. Went straight through."

"I… I did this?" Jack couldn't believe it. He had little doubt he ever saved him, but now he knew for certain. This was all his fault.

"No, I prefer dying here among friends rather than at that beasts hands. You helped me."

"If I had shot it sooner –"

Becker looked him in the eyes. "Anything could've happened." He coughed out a laugh. "Working with dinosaurs teaches you that nothing is for certain."

Danny stepped beside them. "I don't approve of this conversation."

Jack looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

Danny crouched down beside Becker, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I was given temporary optimist duty – and you Becker, you're not being very optimistic. I disapprove."

Becker managed a smile. "Don't be such a daisy, Quinn. That's Temple's job."

"Danny!" Connor came running over, Abby behind him. He looked at the three gloomy teammates, seeing their sullen looks. "If I didn't know any better you'd think someone had died." Connor said in a point of irony.

Becker looked at Danny smugly. "I think the duties you've been burdened with have been retrieved back to the original owner."

"Becker, Danny," Connor said very seriously. Abby kneeled down beside Becker as well, leaving Connor to be the only one standing. Everyone was now distracted with Becker. Connor cleared his throat.

"I can find something to try and stop the bleeding," Abby said to Becker.

Connor frowned. "All of you! This is rather important, innit?" They all looked up at him, and then back down. "You'd think someone knowing how to get us home would be treated much nicer in these conditions. I reckon you're all mad from the heat." Connor started to walk off.

"Hold on there mate," Danny said, standing up. "What 'bout getting home?"

Connor, now that they were listening, smiled. "Well, I can get us there. If you all want to go home, that is."

"Hear that mate?" Jack said to Becker. Becker just groaned from the pain of his side.

"Well, if you can do it Connor then do it!" Danny said. "We need to get Becker help, do we not?"

"Right, right, right," Connor nodded, tweaking with the glass device in his hands that Danny found in the dirt. "Right…" Connor muttered to himself. "It's just a bit buggy. Reckon it got some dirt in its wires…"

Abby stood up and looked at it. "Did you try shaking it? Like a remote?"

The device lit up again, lighting both their faces. Connor smiled at her. "I'll make sure to try that next time."

"Danny," Becker said as Connor talked to Abby and messed with the device. "Keep Sarah safe, will ya?"

"Hey," Danny clutched his shoulder. "Don't talk like that."

"I doubt it will be too hard for you-"

"Becker, I'm serious. It's an order."

Becker looked at Danny and scoffed. "When did I ever take orders from you?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak when suddenly they all were blinded from an overwhelming flare of light that radiated out through the entire building. Their eyes, needing time to adjust, all squinted at the vision of what looked like an enormous anomaly engulfing a large half of the abandoned storage building.

Connor was in shock, standing with his arms out and his finger still frozen on the button he pushed to ignite this beauty in front of him. He knew they caused countless amounts of trouble, but he'd never get sick of seeing an anomaly; its dazzling beauty, its infinite mystery. Beyond all of that – he just created an anomaly!

Abby grasped his arm, beaming with joy. "Thank god!" she practically screamed right after kissing Connor on the cheek. And in no time of delay, Danny helped Becker up and they all together jolted through the anomaly in an instant. Sighing in relief didn't even cut it when they saw the change of scenery – the difference in the air they breathed, the difference in the temperature that touched their skin, the difference in everything their present time brought to their eyes at that very moment. They were _home_. What could possibly be better?

The three people assigned to watch this site were sitting at a card table in awe, staring at the five teammates, and at the gigantic anomaly behind them. Connor turned around and pressed another button, making the anomaly seal shut so nothing else would come through. The three assigned watchers were in even greater shock now.

And at that Becker lost all strength in his legs and collapsed, Danny hardly able to hold up the weight of the brick of a soldier.

"Call for help!" Abby yelled at the three watchers who did nothing but stare. "He needs an ambulance!"

One of the three men scattered to find a phone, and the other two slowly walked over to them – looking at the five like they were ghosts.

"Uhhh," one started to say. He had sandy colored hair and the button-up shirt he wore was a faded, Carmel like brown – reminding Connor of a cappuccino. "What happened?" he finally asked, his accent sounding American.

"Future Predator." Danny quickly answered as he pulled off his jacket to help Becker's bleeding. "Do you have anything to help stop the flow of the blood?"

The sandy haired one looked clueless for a moment, and then his face lit up. "First Aid Kit!" and he ran off to find it.

The last one, who looked to have Oriental backgrounds, asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Becker grumbled. "Can you contact the ARC? I'd like to talk to Lester."

"Yeah, course." He cleared his throat and lightly pressed his ear. "Jess?" he said allowed. The five looked at him like he was crazy. "You wouldn't believe what just happened. - Yeah, yeah okay so maybe you do. But guess who just came through?"

Abby looked at Connor worried. "Who is he talking to?"

Connor shrugged. "Must be some fancy earpiece?"

"How'd the ARC get such small earpieces then?"

Connor smirked at her. "Like I should know, Abs."

Abby slapped his arm. "It's just a question, Connor." She wagged her head at him and as she did, a thought settled in. "You made sure we came to the same time we left, right?"

Connor nodded. "Course I did, Abs."

"How do you know?"

"Well I entered the date and time in the device before it froze up on me. It should've brought us there exactly, yeah?" he said rather assuredly, but in all honesty he hadn't a clue how that device worked. For all Connor knew it just opened the closest open anomaly in the same location to the time he entered. He was afraid to even imagine them skipping ahead in their time, but he knew it was possible. He only hoped it was no longer than a week or two.

"No…" the man said. "No… No… Okay, Jess why don't we stop guessing, eh? Yeah, no it's- Jess its Sarah's team!" he then cringed. He looked at them and faintly smiled. "She's freaking out a bit."

They nodded, hoping this 'Jess' person was real.

"Jess, I need you to do something for me, okay? – Okay, get Lester. – I don't care if he's busy. There's this guy bleeding to death or something and he needs to talk to him. – Wha'? I…" he glanced down at them. "Okay. Yeah, yeah. All right, here." Then suddenly the man took out the ear piece and handed it to Becker.

"What on earth is this?" Becker said confused.

"It's my com. Put it in your ear and you'll hear a girl, her names Jess."

Becker then put it on, coughing in the process. "Hello?"

"_Oh, hi! Sorry, didn't expect such a deep voice."_

Becker furrowed his brows. "Can I speak to Lester?"

"_He's actually not here at the moment… I told him what was going on, he's actually on his way to the site as we speak. In the meantime I can always talk. What do you need?"_

"I…" Becker looked at everyone confused. "Who are you again?"

"_I'm Jessica Parker! I am the field coordinator for the one and only ARC."_

"What… what is that?"

"… _The ARC? Do you not remember? That's symptom for getting old, ya know. Have your really aged or something-?"_

"No, no, what is a field coordinator?"

"_OH! Well, I coordinate the … and… I help the team when they're on the field. And that's why I offered to talk to you. I want to help."_

Becker sighed. "Got it. So how can you help me exactly?"

"_I can… give you a motivational speech? Though don't expect to be very motivated. Matt tells me I only depress him."_

Becker smiled. "Who's Matt?"

"_Team leader."_

Becker gave Danny a worried look. "Jess, can I ask you a question?"

"_Obviously."_

"How long have I and Danny, Connor, Abby and Jack been gone?"

There was silence.

"Jess?"

"_All of you are alive?" _she said louder than he expected.

"I only know how to answer that question one way, so … yes?"

"_How did you all possibly make it after all this time?"_

"Jess, how long have we been gone?"

Silence again.

"_That's not something I can tell you. Sarah or Lester can. Wanna tell me about your… uhhh, adventure?"_

Becker smiled again. "Jessica Parker,"

"_Yes?"_

"If I wasn't dying right now, I would probably tell you everything."

"_Wait… what was that? Did you say your-" _Becker took out the earpiece and looked at the four teammates.

"An ambulance is on its way, Becker. You're going to be fine." Danny assured him.

"I think I stained your jacket." He said with a smirk. He then laid his head down on the concrete with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "I can't feel much of my body anymore."

Connor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Becker,-"

"You and Abby watch each other's backs, all right? Promise me you'll make sure you live to find the answer to the anomalies?"

"Becker, I-"

"Swear it, Temple."

Connor sighed and nodded. "I swear."

"Good." he breathed in deep. "Goes for all of you."

"Becker, you're way too pessimistic – you're going to be a-okay." Danny said. "I gotta be right, always am, ain't I?"

Becker smiled. "You're never right."

"Oi!"

"Tell Lester for me," Becker coughed, still staring up at the ceiling. "Tell him he owes me a raise."

They all laughed some. "You'll tell him yourself." Danny repeated – but he then froze. Becker lost all expression, his chest no longer rising and falling, his eyes blankly stared up to nothing. "Becker?"

Abby gasped, choking out a sob. Connor embraced her as they watching his complexion become paler and paler, not wanting to believe what all the facts were telling them.

"….Beck-Becker?" Danny shook his limp shoulder. "You idiot! You couldn't have held on just a few minutes longer, eh?"

"Danny," Connor grabbed his arm. "He had lost too much blood."

Danny stormed up from the ground, glaring down at the body that stared right back up at him. "No."

The vehicles that came driving in were all white noise to them, hearing hollers, soldiers charging in, and demands from Lester himself. The paramedics came to the body as fast as they could, but they saw it was too late before they even touched him. He was gone.

Connor remembered the line again. That line Duncan used to always tell him. _Everyone dies. _It was a hard impact on all of them, but for Connor, he wasn't sure what to feel. He thought Becker dead twice already, they had dealt with acceptance of loss to a greater extent than anyone has ever had to accept, and yet in the end he was always back. But this was real life. It wasn't one of his shows or a comic book where they very likely come back to life in the end. This wasn't scifi, was it? Becker was gone, for real this time. Connor looked at Becker's face. The blank expression, the glassy eyes – all the color in his face had left him, leaving him to look like another dead body in the long line of people he once knew – grew to love. He knew one thing – he was never going to lose Abby. He would make sure of it.

Abby felt Connor's grip on her tighten as she buried her face in his shirt. She refused to look again. That face. That empty, nothingness in his face. It taunted her. She wouldn't look. Abby felt so much guilt, knowing this was her doing. Her stubborn, bullheaded ways were always getting her and everyone else in trouble – but she never meant for this to happen. If she knew _this_ would happen, she would've listened to Becker. He told her it would get her killed, and at that moment she didn't care – it was her life over Jack's. It didn't even dawn on her that she would get Becker and almost everyone else killed in the process. Becker was dead, and though she was used to seeing death around her anymore, she never thought it would be Becker – and of her own doing.

Jack didn't know why he was reacting like this, but he was. He was crying and he was pretty sure he was hyperventilating, his whole body was shaking. He couldn't understand how this happened. It was too early… too early for death. No one deserved to die before living their life out – before finding love, before getting married, before have kids and grandkids and getting to retire and drive though you legally shouldn't anymore. And even if one did, it would be him. Jack deserved to die young, of all the awful things he's done. All the awful things he's thought. All of the awful things he planned to do. He deserved to be the one dead on the floor – not Becker. This was his fault, it was his fault they were even in this situation, and Becker died for it all. It wasn't right. Jack breathed in deep again, feeling the tears stream down his cheeks, and then sighed. This was his doing, and he refused to let his stupid acts do something like this again.

Danny was angry. Everyone always loved to blame things on themselves or others but Danny wasn't blaming anyone. He was just mad. If anything he blamed the world for this. Taking him before he was ready to go was just cruel. Becker was one of his best mates, and this is what he's supposed to be looking down at? His last memory of his friend is _this_? It was wrong. It was-

"Oh _Lord_..."

Danny turned around, seeing Sarah herself staring down at the cold corpse. "Sarah?" he said, seeing her appearance to be so much different than when they went through. Sarah looked at him, her eyes fluttering at him as well.

"You don't look a day older…" she said with a scoff.

Danny scrunched his brows and gazed at her as Connor and Abby made their way up as well. They looked at Sarah in confusion.

"What on earth has happened around here?" Danny questioned.

Sarah laughed. "A lot. Let's see, when –" she took in a deep breath and shook her head. "When you were gone there was Helen and…" she sighed. "A lot happened."

Connor looked around at the new tech, the new people, the new looks. "How _long_ have we been gone?"

She looked at Connor when he asked that question, but failed to answer it. "When you left we hunted down Helen. I thought she had found or made a device to open and close anomalies, but apparently we were wrong. It wasn't anywhere in her belongings. We couldn't figure out how she did it, how she got back, she refused to tell us-"

"Sarah." Danny took her arms and looked her in the eyes. "How long have we been gone?"

"Well," Sarah scanned the four of them. She looked confused herself now. "How long has it been for you?"

Danny was getting frustrated. "A day or two. Now can you answer our question?"

"I…" she looked appalled. "Danny, you… You five have been missing for a while. Much longer than it's been for you, that's for certain."

Jack, who now stood up from the body that the paramedics covered up, wiped tears from his cheeks and walked up to Sarah and the other three. He looked her in the eyes, and asked her with a hoarse, exhausted voice, "How many years?"

"I…" Sarah then relented. She sighed, finally ready to speak. "Nine. You had been missing for nine years today."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>So, I apologize for that cliffhanger-that-will-likely-never-be-continued. I hope you guys liked it! If you're looking for a happy ending story all but like this one, Trust Me, and ... like Nightmares and its sequel have happy endings. I like happy endings. They make me happy. <em>

_Reviews are like half-price Peanut Butter shakes.  
>Think about that.<br>I love half-price Peanut Butter shakes._


End file.
